The Other Side of Pixie Hollow
by xxDinoCupcakezxx
Summary: Tinkerbell wonders to find new parts for a new wagon to find something completly different and dangerous! A dark secert about Pixie Hollow and Vidia?


**I dont own Tinker Bell or anything. Note this story has cussing and some gory scenes and different languages. Im warning you now...Enjoy c: And also if you wanna see what my character's look like go on deviantart look up xxDinoCupcakezxx and it's "The other side of Pixie Hollow" photos.**

Tinkerbell began to search for lost things for her new wagon. "Buttons!" She yelled happily picking them up. She contiued walking when she noticed it began to get darker and scarier for her. She noticed something it was a trail when she got a closer look. "Fur? Whats fur doing out here?" She asked and followed the trail of fur then noticed another trail of something, her stomach turned. "B-blood? A trail of b-blood?" Tinkerbell said and followed the trail of blood and stopped. She saw 2 objects with wings eatting a bunny they were hard to see from the dark surroundings. "Ahhhhhh!" She yelled and flew away. She heard a loud noise and felt something sharp hit her arm, she held it in pain but kept flying. "Merde!"

Tinkerbell finally made it to Pixie Hollow and saw Vidia, Rosatte, Fawn, Silvermist, and Iridessa she flew down to them quickly. "Guys!" She said landing. Everyone gapsed at her seeing her arm. "Oh my Sweetpea what happened?!" Rosatte said. "I was looking for lost things and saw blood and fur and saw 2 objects eating a bunny! One of them threw something at me and cut my arm." Tinkerbell said moving her hand showing her wound. "Ouch. Let me get you patched up." Silvermist said cleaning Tinks wound and wrapping it in leaves. "Come on! I have to show you where those 2 objects were!" Vidia has an unsure face like she was hiding something but she followed Tink to the location. "Oh my god!" She yelled notcing that nothing was there. No blood, no fur, no bunny or objects. Nothing?

"Tink you sure you didnt just imagine it and get cut by a plant? I mean this is the dark side of Pixie Hollow." Fawn said. "YOU GUYS DON'T BEIEVE ME?!" Tinkerbell yelled. Her friends shook their heads and left, Vidia stayed with Tinkerbell. "You believe me dont you Vidia?!" Tinkerbell asked. "Sure Tinkerbell, whatever. Let's get outta here." Vidia grabbed Tinkerbells arm and flew her outta there. "What did Fawn mean by "the dark side of Pixie Hollow?" Tinkerbell asked. Vidia looked at Tinkerbell. "This is Pixie Hollow, home of Faries and Sparrowmen but their are other's not like us." Vidia said looking at her feet. "What do you mean?" Tinkerbell asked trying to get more information from Vidia. "Look I dont wanna talk about this goodbye!" Vidia flew away and was gone in a second.

"What's her problem?" Tinkerbell asked herself. "Yo Tink!" She heard a familiar voice yell she smiled. "Terence!" She yelled hugging her boyfriend as he flew up and gave her a big hug. "How's my little tinker?" Terence asked as he tickled Tink's stomach she giggled. He noticed her arm. "What happened to your arm?!" He asked. "Well I saw 2 objects eating a bunny and one of them threw something at me cutting my arm but everyone says that I imagined it and I cut my arm on a rock or plant. But I know what I saw." Tinkerbell said telling her story about her arm. "Aw my poor baby." He said kissing her arm. "Thanks." She said smiling. "Terence can I ask you something?" Tinkerbell asked. "Of course." He said taking her hand they flew slowly together. "Where did vidia come from? When I asked her about what happened she looked funny and looked like she was hiding something but when I asked she left. Was she born in Pixie Hollow?" Tinkerbell asked. Terence was surprised about her question. "Well she one day showed up. I don't know if she was born here or not. I was making deilveres so I haven't got a clue." Terence said. Tinkerbell really didn't like his answer. "Does anyone else know?" She asked.

"Ask Queen Clarion or Fairy Mary. She might know." Terence said. "True. Ill see her wanna come?" Tinkerbell asked. "I'd love to but I got work gotta make more deliveres. But I'll see you later." He replied kissing Tinkerbells cheek and flew away. Tinkerbell waved to Terence and went to the Pixie Hollow tree for the Queen or Fairy Mary. She said Fairy Mary and quickly flew to her. "Hey! Fairy Mary!" Tink yelled. "Ah. Hello Ms. Tinkerbell. My goodness what happened to your arm?" She asked looking at Tinks arm. "Eh. Long story. Fairy Mary I want you to tell me everything about Vidia." Tinkerbell said. Fairy Mary saw surprised about that. "Why would you wanna know about Vidia deary?" F.M asked. (Im calling Fairy Mary F.M is easier and shortening Tinkerbell to Tink) "I just wanna know about my friend. Thats all." Tink said lieing. "Vidia is the fastest fairy in Pixie Hollow. She just one day appeared in Pixie Hollow. We put her with the fast fliers and she grew a life here and it's been like that ever since." F.M said looking at her clipboard.

"Really? She just showed up?" Tink asked. F.M nodded. "Okay. Thanks F.M." Tink said leaving and flew to Vidia's. She peekd inside. "Vidia?" She asked then walked inside. She heard a sigh and went up stairs. "Much better." Vidia walked out of her bathroom wrapped in a towel and was wet from her shower. "Vidia?" Tink asked. "Ah! Tinkerbell! What are you doing in my house!?" Vidia yelled angerly. "I-I'm sorry." She looked at Vidia and noticed something odd aboout her wings they were...black? "Vidia? Why are you're wings black?" Tinkerbell asked. Vidia went pale and tried to hide her wings. "What are you talking about? They're not black!" Vidia said hiding her wings. "Vidia. I know what I saw, I know you werent born here. Where are you from?" Tink asked. Vidia sighed and showed her wings which are black.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Vidia said she grabbed her clothes and walked into her bathroom. "Your right Tinkerbell. Im not from here." Vidia said from her bathroom. "Then where are you from?" Tink asked. "I'm from the other side of Pixie Hollow. Im not a fairy.." Vidia walked out. "Im a Pixie." Tink saw Vidias black wings. (I dont know if theres really a differnce between a fairy and a pixie but im saying there is) "Whats the other side of Pixie Hollow?"

"This are different areas of pixiehollow as you know th winter woods, here, but this is the good fairy side of the Pixie Hollow island, but in another side are pixie's. Your worst nightmare, I was born there and grew up in their life style. Pixie's have black wings. And those 2 figures u saw were Pixies and their cannibals. They eat animals and even each other. I died my wings white with a chemical to protect my wings, you know when you enter the winter woods you wings will break if you're there to long but I chemical I used protects my wings no matter what but I didnt want to live like them anymore so I came here to Pixie Hollow and left my life there. They think I'm dead and Ive been here ever since." Vidia said. "Vidia. I wanna go see them again." Tinkerbell said. Vidia looked at her. "Your crazy! That's a death wish!" Vidia yelled. "Vidia I mean it!" Tink yelled.

"Honestly Tinkerbell, youll stick out like a sore thub." Vidia said. "Make me blend in." Tink said. "Ok. Its your death wish." Vidia said going in her closet and getting some black clothes, green contacts, and black spray. "Put these on." Vidia said handing her a black dress and boots and the green contacts. Tink walked into the bathroom and put on the clothes and contacts.

"I feel funny." Tink said. "Close your eyes." Tink did adn Vidia sprayed Tink's hair and wings with the black spray. "Now you should blend in." Vidia grabbed another can of black spray and sprayed her wings. **(This black dye Vidia uses has the chemicals to protect her and Tinks wings when they cross the border.)** "Why did you spray your wings?"Tink asked. "My wings arent the same as they were when I died my wings they became use to here so I gotta spray them so they wont brake." Vidia introduced. **(Some of you asked why she resprayed his wings, this is why. Plus if you've seen Secert of the Wings, Tinkerbell had to wear a jacket to protect her wings when she crossed the border for the Winter Woods. Sorry if this is a spoiler. Vidia use's dye with the chemicals to protect them.)** "Ok follow me." Vidia said and looked out her door to see if anyone was around.

Vidia and Tink flew to the other side of Pixie Hollow. "Intrus!" Suddenly Tink was pinned to a rock by 2 arrows. "J'ai trouvé le dîner Lex!" Someone yelled. "Kolearrêtez où vous êtes et mettre la proue!" Vidia yelled. **(note: I put that pixies speak french to talk to each other when someone other than a pixie is around. If you wanna what theyre saying then go on google translate)**

"Oh Vidia combien agréable de vous voir. Nous avons tous pensé que tu étais mort." A pixie said comming out of the dark. "Kole let her go." Vidia said speaking English. "Why? Were oh so hungry. And this fairy looks pretty tasty." Another pixie came out next to her. "Lex." Vidia said. "We thought you were dead." Lex said smiling, her blood covered lips smiled. "Yea. We missed you." Kole said smiling with the same blood covered smile. "No you guys don't. Let the fairy go." Vidia said serious. "You pull my arrows out. Arrows dont come cheap you know." Kole said smiling looking at her purple bow. Vidia removed the arrows and threw them at Kole's feet.

Kole picked them up and put in in her pouch. Tink hid behind Vidia. "You sure do stand out." Lex said. "Im hungry." Kole said licking her lips. "Get that fairy outta here before she's dinner. Stay out of our terirroty." Lex said. Vidai nodded and took Tink out of there. "I told you. You always was eatin." Vidia said irrated.

**(Ok, Ive retyped some of it added some stuff and edited, you guys seem to like it so ill leave this edited part here and type more, sorry if I take awhile between pratice and school got a lot on my plate but Ill do it as soon as possible.)**

"I know." Tink said flying along with Vidia. The two heard mumbling and Vidia quickly pushed tink into a tree and looked to see who it was. It was 2 guy pixies talking to each other, the girls were still in Pixie Territory and Vidia had to get tink out of here before they were caught. "Wow their cute." Tink said blushing and Vidia covered her mouth. "What was that?" One of the boys asked and flew to the tree, Vidia had to act quick so she flew out. "Sorry guys." Vidia said. "Ah its cool, whats a fine girl like you doing out here?" The guy asked. "Oh you know just flying around looking for something to eat." Vidia said.

"And showing her sister around." Tink flew out. "Aha, were you 2 hiding from us?" The other guy asked smiling at Tinkerbell. Tink giggled. "The names Mason and this is my brother Jake." Mason introduced. Jake grabbed Tinkerbells hand. "And what are your names?" Jake asked smiling, Tinkerbell giggled. "Im Scarlet and this is my sister Megan." Vidia said pulling Tink away from Jake. "Adn we gotta go so bye." Vidia flew away holding Tink's wrist dragging her along with her.

Tink waved goodbye to the Jake and when they were out of sight, Vidia stopped. "Phew. Our cover wasnt blown." Vidia said, she looked around and crossed the border to Pixie Hollow. "Wow, they were cuteee! Pixie guys are so hotter than Sparrow Men." Tink said smiling. "Tinkerbell, dont come a liking to those boys their trouble trust me. I dont ever want to see you over here again." Vidia said. "Yea yea." Tinkerbell said quickly flying home. "Tinkerbell!" Vidia said but she as gone.

Tinkerbell made it home and removed the clothes and contacts and put them in her closet and took a shower to remove the paint. "Much better." She said walking out, she changed into her natural green leaf dress with her shoes with the fuzzyballs on them. Tinkerbell looked around and grabbed some lost things and build a small statue of Jake.

"Perfect." She said. She heard a knock. "Tink? Its me Terence." Tink quickly hid the statue with the clothes in her closet and went to answer the door. "Hi Terence." Tinkerbell said smiling. "Hey cutie." He said kissing her cheek. "How's my little Tinker?" He asked. Tinkerbell giggled. "Im fine, hows my fancy dressed sparrowman?" She asked seeing him in a tux. "Better now that I'm with you. Ready?" He asked. "For what?" Tink asked. "Dont you remember? Our 3 month anniversary dinner?" Terence asked. "Oh my I completly forgot!" She yelled.

"Let me change!" Tink quickly flew up the stairs and put on her best dress, a long strapless green leaf gress with a matching leaf purse and heels. She went back down stairs. "How do I look?" Tori asked. "Beautiful, as always." Terence said taking her hand they left for the fanciest resteraunt in Pixiehollow. **(Also the most expensive.)**

"I can't believe your making me to the most expensive place in Pixie Hollow." Tinkerbell said gazing apon the resteraunt. "I know how you love it here and its our 3 month anniversary." Terence siad smiling going inside with Tink on his arm. "Do you have reservations?" The waistress asked. "Yes, Terence." He said the waitress searched the book for the name. "Ah yes here you are. Come with me." She siad leading Tink and Terence to a table.

"Your waiter will be here momentarelly." She said walking away.

"Hello, My name is Wayne. How may I help you?" He asked, Tink and Terence ordered their food and drinks. **(Skipping the date sorry.)** "Wow, that was amazing Terence!" Tinekrbell said flying out with Terence. "I know." Terence said kissing her cheek.

Tinkerbell looked at the stars. "Its so beautiful out tonight." Tink said smiling. "Just like you." Terence said, that made Tinkerbell blush. He put his hand on her waist and they watched the stars.

**(Ok I'm end it here for now, Im out of ideas so Message me ideas!? Please!? I hope you like it so far c:)**


End file.
